


Great Idea

by Ava_Dakedavra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Humor, M/M, Muggles can use Brooms Ok Shuddup, Quidditch, Romance, Soulmark AU, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Dakedavra/pseuds/Ava_Dakedavra
Summary: Hermione brings her soulmate to the Burrow, which hadn't seemed like a bad idea until a game of Quidditch starts up.





	Great Idea

Hermione had had a few bad ideas in her life. Like when she was four, and had tied the neighbor’s Newfoundland to her bike, so that she could go super fast. Or when she was seven, and had kicked Jenny Brunsleigh’s kneecap because she’d taken Ruth Brocklehurst’s butterfly book. Both things had involved some missing teeth, now that she thought of it.

 

Still, she was unaccustomed to bad ideas in general. She thought things through a lot more than she’d used to, and so any bad ideas she may have had eventually turned into good ideas with a little bit of effort and time.

 

Now Kate? Kate was a good idea. The best idea, if she were being honest. She was picturing a flat in New York that had rows upon rows of books and as many fancy clothes Kate could find, and was wondering if she could talk Kate down into splitting the rent with her. They were currently spending most of their time at Hermione’s flat, that was situated above a Thai food restaurant, and she was getting tired of the faint aroma of peanut oil.

 

But bringing Kate, her sweet, loving, doting Kate, all the way out to meet the Weasleys?

 

That was fucking stupid.

 

Because Kate, of course, was athletic and lithe and powerful and an amazing shot. And she was competitive as hell. And just because she was a Muggle didn’t mean she couldn’t pop up on a broom, take aim, and score better than any Chaser she’d ever seen.

 

If she weren’t Kate’s soulmate and had the mark to prove it, Ginny may have called dibs before any of her brothers could.

 

Ron roared up above as Kate scored another goal, and Hermione smiled softly when she heard her whoop of victory. Although she hated the sport and the competitive nature of everyone involved, she did like knowing that her girl was winning.

 

“Having fun there, Granger?” a cool, aristocratic voice asked, taking time to lounge next to her like he was a marble statue just recently unearthed from that spot.

 

“Loads, Malfoy,” she sniffed, turning to regard him as he turned his eyes to the skies, watching her friends. His friends too, if they were being honest. “You not going up?”

 

“When Weasley is this pissed?” he scoffed with a smirk, “He’d aim for me.”

 

“Just like old times,” Hermione chuckled, turning back and tracing out Kate’s outline, hair whipping in the wind. Her face would be red and chapped from the wind, and her lips would probably be worse, but Hermione would still kiss that dopey little grin she would no doubt have.

 

“Sorry I wasn’t here when your soulmate was on the ground,” he said before sighing, “I got held up with Mother.”

 

“She feeling any better?” Hermione asked, turning to look at him as he stared out at his polished Oxfords.

 

“A tad,” he muttered before shrugging, “I’ve got that meeting with your friend on Wednesday, he should be interesting.”

 

“Steve will be going with him, so take the time to explain everything to both of them,” she mentioned, “Bucky’s ready to run into anything headfirst if it has a chance of helping him, but Steve worries.”

 

“Sounds like someone else I know,” Draco hummed, a faint smile on his lips as he scanned the skies, for either the Snitch or the Seeker, she wasn’t sure.

 

“We’ll have you and Harry over for dinner soon, I think,” she said, propping her knees up and settling her arms around them. “You’d love New York. It’s fancy and posh, just like you.”

 

“Aww, you think I’m fancy,” Draco teased, making her chuckle before everybody touched down, Harry’s fingers clasped around the Snitch as he grinned. Kate flopped on the grass next to Hermione, breathing heavy with a huge smile on her face, Ron slowly turning purple.

 

“She’s never been on a fucking broom!” Ron roared, tossing his gear down in a huff. “How the fuck – Hermione, have you taken her flying? Fess up, have you?”

 

“Yes, Ron, because there’s loads of places to fly in New York City,” Hermione scoffed, and he frowned at her cheek.

 

“That was amazing,” Kate said, breathlessly before giggling, “I love magic.”

  
“Can I get her a spot on the Holyhead Harpies, do you think?” Ginny mused, sitting on the other side of Kate, tossing her hair out of the ponytail she’d tugged it into.

 

“I want a rematch, after dinner,” Ron insisted, pointing at Kate.

 

“Do I get to pick the sport?” Kate wondered, twinkle in her eye.

 

“Fuck – fine, yeah, what is it?” he asked, glaring.

 

“Archery,” Kate insisted, shrugging innocently.

 

Hermione smirked back at her, and Draco caught on. She may have disliked the competitiveness, but who was she to try to discourage Kate, especially when she was so cute when she was being wicked. And Draco, well, of course he would help Kate try to rile up Ron.

 

“Nobody knows archery anymore,” Draco stated with a scoff, “That’s useless.”

 

“I’ve never even been on a broom before today, so we need to stay fair,” she said as Ron mulled it over. “It was the first thing to pop into my head.”

 

“Archery it is!” Ron declared as everyone began to head back towards the Burrow. “After dinner!”

 

“Please tell me she’s a master archer,” Draco asked Hermione, smiling when she chuckled and nodded. “Brilliant. Draco Malfoy, how do you do?”

  
“Kate Bishop, how do you do?” she asked, stretching her hand across Hermione’s to shake his. “Thanks for your cooperation.”

 

“Anything that pisses off Ron Weasley is a friend of mine,” Draco declared, grinning at Harry’s prolonged sigh as he stood and dusted off the seat of his pants. “You would’ve made an excellent Slytherin.”

 

“I’m partial to Gryffindor, but thanks,” Kate smirked, leaning into Hermione’s side and pressing a kiss against her temple.

 

“You looked like you were having fun,” Hermione remarked as Harry and Draco marched up the hill, hand in hand.

 

“So much fun,” Kate giggled, tangling her fingers in Hermione’s hair. “Thanks for taking me here.”

 

“Of course, pretty girl,” she insisted, pressing a soft kiss to Kate’s chapped lips, smiling back at her when she cooed. “You’re a natural at it. Too bad I’m rubbish, or I’d take you flying more often.”

 

“Baby, you take me to the stars, even without a broom,” Kate winked, standing and taking Hermione’s hands to help her up as she laughed. “I’m starving. Who knew flying worked up an appetite?”

 

“Oh, hurling things through the air with wind resistance while fighting to balance on a stick doesn’t sound like it would work up an appetite?” Hermione laughed, loping an arm around her shoulders and tugging her close, feeling something right settle in her chest at the idea of Kate, and home, and friends so close she considered them family, which she stored as close to her heart as possible.

 

She’d mention the flat to Kate once they were back in the States, would take her to meet her parents soon enough, would try to find a way to discreetly ring shop one day. But, for now, she was headed off to dinner with her closest friends and her soulmate, the woman she loved.

 

And that seemed like a pretty good idea.


End file.
